Flowerbud: Prohibition
by WriterJ
Summary: Can the people of flowerbud survive with....NO BEER?


FLOWERBUD- PROHIBITION  
  
Written by: John  
Date: January 16th- 19th 2002  
Overview: Prohibition reaches Flowerbud, who is the drug lord? Who is bringing in alchohol to flowerbud? Watch as the town embrasses itself for the worst, NO BEER!  
RATED: NC-17  
  
The small town of Flowerbud lays at rest on a cool morning, in the little farming town. Many drink beer for breakfast and many drink beer before they go to sleep. Will this beer-driven economic down live through the 1930's????  
  
Ann: Hey Cliff get your groggy ass over here.  
Cliff: What is it?  
Ann: I heard rumors spreading like wildfire.  
Cliff: If it's about the one with me sleeping with Karen it isnt true.  
Ann: WHAT? I was talking about beer and alchohol being illegal!  
Cliff: I would commit suicide before that happens.  
Ann: Well it starts tomorrow.  
Cliff:Okay Ann get the ladder im going on the roof.  
Ann: No! Yo arent jumping off my roof!  
Cliff: Well ill jump off any roof if i dont get my beer.  
  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Mayor: Order, everyone settle down!  
Jack: When i come in from my hard work all day, i want a god damn cold one sitting on my table, and with this new shitty ass law i cant even get one god damn mother screwing sip!  
Mayor: Would you please keep your language down, i know it is frustrating but we need to stay together and obey the law.  
Jack: You know what i think about the law?  
(JAck walks over to the statue with the balance outside the courtroom and pisses all over it)  
JAck: Yeah thats what i think about the law! RIGHT HERE BITCH!  
Mayor: Harris would you please remove him from this court.  
Harris: Yes sir.  
JAck: Right here (gives him the finger)  
Jack: Kiss my fat ass!  
Mayor: Lock him up Harris!  
Harris: Okay, come with me.  
Jack: Get your dirty hands off of me, you 'man of the law'.  
Harris: Damn right and if i say your in jail your in jail!  
(Harris hauls Jack away)  
Mayor: The town is going to fall apart damnit.  
  
The rest of the town meets with the mayor as angry citizens only get angrier.  
  
Gray: I sit in the tool shop all day and when i want a beer i get one whether you like it or not!  
Mayor: I know you dont like it but it's affecting all of us.  
Gray: Then just let us have some beer for christ sake.  
Mayor: I cant listen to this anymore. EVERYONE OUT!!!  
  
The people disperse leaving papers and broken beer bottles all over the mayor's lawn with death threats.  
  
Mayor: Lets check the mail.  
Mayor: A letter from the doctor...  
Mayor: it says "If you dont let us have beer ill screw your whole family"  
Mayor: What a sick man, he went all those years in college to become a doctor too....  
  
At the vineyard.....  
  
Duke: what are we going to do?  
Mana: We are keeping this place until they burn it down, and if they do im going with it!  
Duke: Mana please!  
Duke: Get in here!  
Duke: MANA!!  
Mana: wait the mayor is comming.  
(the mayor walks up to the door and knocks)  
(Mana opens the door mooning the mayor)  
Mayor: Ahh shit!  
(The mayor falls backward onto the ground and mana slams the door shut and locks it)  
Duke: Your being crazy mana!  
Mana: Im not surrendering!  
(she puts on an army helmet and looks out the window)  
Mana: YOU WANT SOME MORE!!!??  
Mana: YOU WANT SOME MORE OF ME?!!!?!?!  
Mana: HAD ENOUGH WOMAN!?  
Duke: MAna you are a woman.  
Mana: Shut the hell up for five minutes im not going to take your shit much longer.  
Duke: What are you going to do? Throw me out?  
(Duke lands outside getting dirt all over himself)  
Duke: DAMN YOU!!!  
  
That night a small door in the middle of nowhere opens up.  
  
Rick: Whats the password?  
Chef: Smoke raw onions during winter  
Rick: Okay come in.  
Chef: what is this place?  
Rick: It's our hideout alchohol house.  
Rick: Come in and have a drink son.  
Chef: Dont call me son bitch.  
(Slams a beer bottle over his head and Rick falls over)  
Chef: I aint no boy, im just short.  
(A group of guys sit and drink and the mayor and Harris come inside the small underground hideout)  
  
Mayor: Well Harris, what does this look like?  
Harris: It looks like 20 years in jail to me.  
Mayor: No, what does it actually look like?  
Harris: A place where illegal shit is being served.  
Mayor: What do you think we should do about this?  
Gray: Please, dont do it!  
Harris: I think we should join in.  
Mayor: Sounds good.  
(Everyone cheers and the town officials sit and drink with everyone else.  
  
Jack and Chef meet in a back room to discuss business.  
  
Jack: So when are you going to have it.  
Chef: Tomorrow afternoon, at the Canadien border.  
Jack: Okay, ill bring some of my men.  
Chef: Beware. Everyone from Raiders to cops will try to stop us. We meet on the bridge.  
Jack: Sure thing.  
  
The next day police hide behind a small building as the alchohol truck and Jacks car drive up to the bridge they both get out to discuss a deal.  
  
Chef: Does the stuff look good enough?  
Jack: Yes it does.  
Jack: I got the rest of my boys in the car.  
(signals them to get out with weapons)  
Jack: How much you want?  
Chef: 7 grand in bills.  
Jack: Okay, give it to him.  
(they give him bags of money.  
  
OVER BEHIND THE BUILDING  
  
Harris: They made the deal lets get em'.  
Cop1: Sounds good.  
Cop2: Ye haaaa!  
Cop3: Lets get our guns.  
Cop4: Im going to blow their asses to hell!!  
(All of the police ride down on horses shooting guns off heading toward the truck, the mayor comes running toward them)  
Mayor: Wait!! Damn it's too late.  
  
BY THE TRUCK:  
  
(A group of 10 raiders also come to hijack the truck)  
Jack: Shit.  
Chef: Fire!  
(Police, raiders, and dealers all fall left and right, people get shot down like flies and the truck explodes, no one is left alive but the mayor)  
  
Mayor: Look what happened. All that death. Prohibition ended 3 hours ago......  
  
  
Written by: John  
Finished: January 19th 


End file.
